


lean on me

by Dresupi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Getting Back Together, One Shot, Post-Break Up, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Natasha felt weak. And not just because she was exhausted, either.  Also because she was here. She was standing here, her hand poised to ring a doorbell she’d sworn she wasn’t going to ring ever again.Never, ever again.





	lean on me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JuniperFizz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniperFizz/gifts).



> 1970s Song Prompts
> 
> Lean on Me by Bill Withers (1972) || for juniperfizz

Natasha felt weak. And not just because she was exhausted, either.  Also because she was  _here_. She was standing here, her hand poised to ring a doorbell she’d sworn she wasn’t going to ring ever again.

Never, ever again.

She glanced down at her finger, extended and shaking. Fingernails broken and bloody. Her entire body was quivering uncontrollably.  She  _was_  weak.  She had no strength left.

Swallowing thickly, she pressed on the doorbell. The sound was dull and muted as it rang through the apartment, and Natasha found herself hoping against hope that she heard footsteps soon.

 _Please, please, please be home_ … she prayed.  Because any second, her legs were going to give out and she wasn’t going to be able to stand.

The footsteps inside were muffled, but they were there.  Her heart soared as she listened to them approach the door, heard the pause as their owner looked through the keyhole.  The whispered curse as she fumbled with the locks.

The door flew open and Maria was standing there, looking at Natasha with eyes that accessed.  Eyes that quickly flew around to every square inch of Natasha that she could see. Eyes that searched out every injury, soothing it with a look alone.

“Nat…” Maria whispered.  "Nat, what happened?“

"Mission,” she said simply, shaking her head.  "Classified material…"

“Can you walk?” Was her next question, murmured from her right as Maria gingerly slipped an arm around her waist.

“I walked here,” Natasha said in way of answering.

“That sounds fake, but okay…” Maria kicked the door open wider and escorted Natasha inside.

As soon as the cool air of Maria’s apartment washed over her, she felt instantly more at ease.  The scent of  _her_  was all around. Lavender and honey. Lemon floor cleaner. Mulberry carpet freshener.

 _Home_.

Maria’s place smelled like home because Maria was in it. Natasha couldn’t replicate the scents no matter how many times she’d tried.

Natasha sighed in relief, turning to rest her head on Maria’s shoulder, giving a soft grunt as the other woman gently sat her on the sofa.  The cushions almost hurt, they were so soft.

“Are you hungry?” Maria asked.

Natasha shook her head, instead, reaching for Maria’s hand.  "I’m just sorry.“

"Oh Nat…” Maria sat down beside her, squeezing her hand as gently as she could. “Now’s not the time.”

Natasha shook her head.  "It’s the time because I said so. And I’m sorry.“

"Apology accepted,” Maria whispered, pressing her lips to the back of Natasha’s hand.  "Now, what do you need first?  A shower? A bath?“

"Yes,” she replied, a smile flickering on her lips for a moment.

“A bath it is,” Maria said with a soft chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
